


Imagine Kili and you being secretly in love with each other but neither of you notices the feelings of the other.

by pensfordays



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Imagines, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensfordays/pseuds/pensfordays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title indicates. Based on an imagine by imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com.<br/>Set during the Quest to Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Kili and you being secretly in love with each other but neither of you notices the feelings of the other.

([imagine](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/108002328223/imagine-kili-and-you-being-secretly-in-love-with)) ~ 1855 words

* * *

 

It had been a month since the quest began, and you tried to get along with everyone ever since you parted from your home, the Shire, alongside your life-time friend, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf the Wizard and thirteen dwarves, set to reclaim their own home in the Lonely Mountain. 

However, you noticed something was going on with that young dwarf who was merry and playful with all of them, except you. And you didn't really care. Or so you thought.

 

The company of Thorin Oakenshield was a particularly kind one, even though with all their argues and joking, but they were never disrespectful. The most friendly and welcoming were an elder-looking dwarf, by the name of Balin, and a blonde, young dwarf named Fíli, who was Thorin’s nephew. But his brother, also young but with dark hair, and no beard (yet), would look away everytime your eyes met his.

"What’s wrong with him?" You asked Fíli, when you brought him a bowl of stew for supper one night.

"Nothing, nothing’s wrong with him, why do you ask?" Fíli replied.

"Oh, nevermind, it’s… it’s nothing", you asssured him.

"Go on, you can tell me, I won’t tell anybody" He insisted.

"It’s just… I don’t know, I think I annoy or bother him, ever since I met all of you. Maybe I said something? I don’t really know!" You expressed.

"Don’t mind him, I bet it’s nothing to do with you, he’s been a bit restless lately, this is the first time we’ve been far from our mother, and there’s a small chance we won’t see her again, but we’re here for Uncle, to take Erebor back and bring her home" Fíli explained, a worried look suddenly invaded his eyes.

"Oh…I see" You weren’t really sure of what to say to that, so you decided to let him eat and get yourself busy with something else. "It’s fine then, enjoy your supper!" You smiled and curtsied your way out of his sight.

You spent a few days after that in complete serenity with yourself, knowing you weren’t the cause for Kíli’s mood swings, you thought it was completely normal that he missed his family and home and tried to not ask anything further than that. But you couldn’t help to notice him when he did not look your way, how sweet he was, how he and his brother were always joking and planning pranks for the other dwarves, and he was also a bit good looking… “Wait, what?” You said to yourself, “what is going on? Am I falling for him? It cannot be, he probably hates me and he’s a prince, and I can’t be falling in love with this rude dwarf that ignores me all the time!!”

And this self conversation ended when Bilbo tapped your shoulder, and you jumped in surprise.

"Are you alright? Did I scare you? I’m sorry" Bilbo apologized before you could answer even the first question.

"Yes, yes, I’m alright. What’s going on?" You asked him, seeing there was a stir with the dwarves, some kind of discussion.

"I don’t know, really… I think they are debating which path we must follow. Here, I brought you some berries I picked this morning" Bilbo responded, and handed you a small pouch full of blueberries.

"Thank you!! They’re my favorite!" You gave him a light hug in gratefulness and started munching on the berries while the dwarves settled their issues and you all could keep going your way.

Some days after that, you noticed a stare on you, searched for the source but couldn’t find it, and didn’t pay more attention to it. “It must be nothing”, you said to yourself, and you forgot about it.

One evening, as you were helping set the camp for the night, you saw Fíli and Kíli talking, but it was different. Most of the time they spent, they would spend it together, doing pranks, assisting their uncle in whatever he needed or demanded be done, but this time they looked serious. It was not your business, so you decided to let it pass.

Later on, you helped Bombur with supper, he asked you to start serving and passing the bowls, and you got to the young brothers, putting a bowl of hot soup in each pair of hands.

"Thank you, lass" Fíli said, with a smile and a nod.

"Thanks", you heard Kíli say, in a little dry tone, but it was the first he had directed a word at you since he introduced himself in Bag End.

"You’re welcome" you replied, smiling for the two of them and moving your way to finish serving to the rest of the company.

After finishing serving supper to all of them, you grabbed a bowl and sat on a tree trunk, quite far from the fire, where you could see everyone, some talking, some sharpening their axes and swords, as you ate all of your soup. You went to where they all were, asked Bombur if he needed water to clean the dishes; he insisted that you had been helpful enough but you insisted more on taking the dishes to a nearby river you had seen, not 100 metres away, so you could clean them up and have a little walk before going to sleep. You were carrying a bag full of bowls and spoons almost halfway already when you heard a noise through the bushes.

"Who’s there?" You asked. A little stupid, you thought. If it’s a thief or a bad creature, it was not going to tell you who they were.

"You really shouldn’t be walking around by yourself, unarmed, and so late at night" A deep voice had said. You turned around to face this person, and found that it was Kíli. Suddenly, you felt relieved to see it wasn’t a stranger. At least, not a complete stranger. You kept walking and you didn’t say a word until you got to the river.

"You’ve come to help me clean your own dish?" You questioned him, while sitting down by the river, expecting everything in response, except what he actually told you.

"Not really, but I can help you not to get killed out here. Actually, I came to talk to you" Kíli blurted. You tried to look at him but he turned his face to another direction, and you saw his hand was shaking.

"Are you alright? Your hand is shaking. Is everything…" You didn’t finish your question, he interrupted you harshly.

"I’m fine, I’m alright. It’s just…"

"What is it?" You asked him, getting worried now. You tried to look for his eyes until he finally gave up and looked back at you.

He smirked.

"It’s…uh… Are you committed?" Kíli asked you. What a weird question to start a conversation with, you thought.

"Wha… No, I’m not committed, if you’re meaning what I think. Why?" You asked him back, feeling a little uncomfortable with the way this was going.

"Oh. Uh… It’s just that I thought you were committed.To Bilbo, specifically." He replied, looking confused.

"Why would you think that? What’s it to you, anyway?" You questioned after your mind could process it. It came out a bit rude, you thought. Thanks, brain, for not stopping me from saying that.

"I’m… sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you in any way. Forgive me." Kíli apologized.

"No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rude. It’s just that I find it strange that this is the first time we have actually talked and this is the first thing you ask me, that’s all" You tried to make it up for your mistake.

"It’s fine. That’s why I’m here, to talk to you about something…" He paused.

"What is it?" You were even more curious now, but tried to brush it off while cleaning the dishes.

Kíli knelt down beside you, took your chin with his hand and turned your face so you would be looking at him, and he started talking:

"I have fancied you ever since I saw you in Bag End, when you offered to join our Company. I’ve never seen a prettier, joyful hobbit before. I have been acting strange around you because I like you, but I thought you were with Bilbo, so I just…" Kíli couldn’t finish his talking.

"You… you said you like me?" You asked, and without thinking, a smile was lighting your face. You did the same he did, brought his face to look at yours so he could finish his speech.

"Y…yes, I like you, I like the way you’re so nice to everyone, how you offered to help us take back our home, how you always try to help in anything needed, and especially, that you are not afraid to walk to the river without a sword in hand. I… like you too much, and I have never felt like this before" He nervously finished.

You couldn’t help it but put your palm on his cheek, caressing the growing stubble of this reckless dwarf.

"I like you too, you know" You confessed to him.

"Really?!" Kíli’s face brightened under the moonlight.

"Yes, and I believed you hated me, you would always avoid my sight and I thought I had said something that made you upset; I even asked your brother if I had upset you somehow. Anyway, I convinced myself that a dwarf prince like you could never love someone like me" You told him more calmly now.

"He told me, and I told him that you were too beautiful for me to look at, that you could never love me…" Kíli took a pause, and then added, "and it took a great amount of courage for me to come and tell you about it. Because I had seen how friendly and affectionate you are with Bilbo, and I thought you two were together, and since it was because of him that you are here…"

"He’s my friend, we have been friends since we were little children, and I thought we could share in this adventure by helping you get your home. We will help you get it back, so you can have a home like we do in the Shire" You let him know.

"See… another reason to like you even more" He grinned, took your face in his hand again, and pulled you closer to place a delicate kiss on your lips. You pulled him back to kiss him again, feeling his soft and warm lips on yours.

"So, will you clean your dish now?" You giggled, now that you knew he loved you, and that you loved him too.

 


End file.
